1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an extender tool for flat, fixed-end wrenches of the box and open end type, and more specifically to an extender tool that will permit use of conventional socket wrench extension bars, drive handles, and the like to utilize such fixed-end wrenches in otherwise inaccessible locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat wrenches are available to the mechanic in a variety of sizes and designs, including fixed and adjustable open-end jaws, box ends, and jointed, universal jaws. These wrenches are usable only when there is sufficient space around the nut or bolt to be turned that the mechanic can grasp the wrench and exert the necessary turning force to its handle. However, it is often desirable to use such wrenches in very restricted locations in which there is insufficient space for socket-type wrenches, and in which the mechanic can not apply sufficient force to the wrench.
Several prior art inventions have disclosed various extension handles for flat wrenches; however most of these simply extend the length of wrench to provide additional leverage and imply sufficient space for operation. For example, Morgan, U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,027 teaches a straight extension handle with a rather complex hook arrangement to engage the handle and the unused opened jaw of a flat wrench. This device is limited to increasing leverage only and is of little use when attempting to use the flat wrench in close quarters. U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,739 to Nesbitt discloses in one embodiment an extension handle having a small offset feature which could permit use in restricted areas. However, the wrench-contacting member is large compared with the wrench size and is fabricated from sheet metal thereby limiting the strength of the device. Further, the patent teaches only an extension handle and does not speak to the problem of manipulation of the wrench in restricted areas. Thus, the known prior art pertaining to flat wrench extension devices involves increasing leverage, and does not approach the problem of using such wrenches in confined locations.